prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE: Viva Las Divas
WWE: Viva Las Divas is a video release put out by the WWE on April 5, 2005. It is hosted by Jonathan Coachman. Description The WWE Divas once again grace the sizzling beaches and exotic locales of Mexico for the hottest photo shoots this side of the Equator. Whether in the ring or out in the sun, see how the talent and beauty of these lovely ladies is much more than skin deep. Chapters #Hello #Stacy Keibler #Trish Shhh's Coach #Lilian Garcia #Lilian's Resort Show #Joy #Candice #Victoria #Amy #Coach With Torrie #Michelle #Dawn Marie #Shopping #Ivory #Maria #Coach the Photographer #Miss Jackie #Melina #Coach the Towel Boy #Lita #ATV Tour #Torrie Wilson #Coach Confronts Christy #Christy Hemme #Trish's Motivation #Trish Stratus Extras *Summer Breakout Bikini Contest (Smackdown - June 3, 2004) *Lita & Kane's Wedding (Raw - August 23, 2004) *Dance Performance (Molly Holly vs. Stacy Keibler) (Raw - September 13, 2004) *School Girl Match (Torrie Wilson & Dawn Marie vs. Mae Young& Moolah) (Smackdown - September 23, 2004) *Halloween Costume Contest (Torrie Wilson vs. Dawn Marie) (Smackdown - October 28, 2004) *Lingerie Pillow Fight (Stacy Keibler vs. Christy Hemme) (Raw - November 15, 2004) *Pilgrim Indian Match (Dawn Marie vs. Miss Jackie) (Smackdown - November 25, 2004) *Fashion Show (Raw - November 29, 2004) *Limbo Contest (Raw - December 6, 2004) *WWE Woman's Championship Match (Trish vs. Lita) (Raw - December 6, 2004) *Lingerie Pillow Fight (Christy Hemme vs. Maria Kanellis) (Raw - January 10, 2005) *Trish & Christian Raw Magazine Cover Shoot *Victoria Raw Magazine Cover Shoot *Stacy & Torrie Video Game Commercial *Dawn Marie, Torrie & Miss Jackie SmackDown! Magazine Cover Shoot *Stacy Keibler's Babe Of the Year Shoot *Ivory and Godzilla *Trish's advice to new girls *Lita On Lilian *Stacy's Mirror *Lilian On Rock *THQ Commercial SmackDown! vs. Raw "Dueling Divas" - A slightly extended version of the SD! vs. Raw video game commercial featuring Torrie Wilson & Stacy Kiebler. A weak attempt to spoof the already played out Miller Beer catfight commercial. *Monday Night Football Spoof - This bit, starring Trish Stratus and Shelton Benjamin, is an amusing satire of the whole MNF "controversy" with the WWE's unique spin on things. A shame this kind of writing can't find its way into some of the wrestling storylines. *Lilian Garcia Sings National Anthem Easter Eggs (Hidden Features) *'Commercial' - In Extras Menu, go to Page 2. Highlight "Stacy and Torrie Video Game Commercial". Click right twice (2) to see a clip of the SmackDown vs Raw Video Game commercial. *'General goofiness' - In Chapters Menu, go to Chapter 2. Highlight "Trish Stratus". Click left three (3) times to see Trish Stratus balancing an elephant on her head. *'Deleted scenes' - In Chapters Menu, go to Chapter 2. Highlight "Maria". Click right three (3) times to see Maria talking about being in WWE. *'Deleted scenes' - In Chapters Menu, highlight "Coach with Torrie". Click left twice (2) to see Trish Stratus making fun of Jonathan Coachman. Gallery Viva Las Divas 1.png Viva Las Divas 2.png Viva Las Divas 3.png Viva Las Divas 4.png Viva Las Divas 5.png Viva Las Divas 6.png Viva Las Divas 7.png Viva Las Divas 8.png Viva Las Divas 9.png Viva Las Divas 10.png Viva Las Divas 11.png Viva Las Divas 12.png Viva Las Divas 13.png Viva Las Divas 14.png Viva Las Divas 15.png Viva Las Divas 16.png Viva Las Divas 17.png Viva Las Divas 18.png Viva Las Divas 19.png Viva Las Divas 20.png Viva Las Divas 21.png Viva Las Divas 22.png Viva Las Divas 23.png Viva Las Divas 24.png Viva Las Divas 25.png Viva Las Divas 26.png Viva Las Divas 27.png Viva Las Divas 28.png Viva Las Divas 29.png Viva Las Divas 30.png Viva Las Divas 31.png Viva Las Divas 32.png Viva Las Divas 33.png Viva Las Divas 34.png Viva Las Divas 35.png Viva Las Divas 36.png Viva Las Divas 37.png Viva Las Divas 38.png Viva Las Divas 39.png Viva Las Divas 40.png Viva Las Divas 41.png Viva Las Divas 42.png Viva Las Divas 43.png Viva Las Divas 44.png Viva Las Divas 44.png Viva Las Divas 45.png Viva Las Divas 46.png Viva Las Divas 47.png Viva Las Divas 48.png Viva Las Divas 49.png Viva Las Divas 50.png Viva Las Divas 51.png Viva Las Divas 52.png Viva Las Divas 53.png Viva Las Divas 54.png Viva Las Divas 55.png Viva Las Divas 56.png Viva Las Divas 57.png Viva Las Divas 58.png Viva Las Divas 59.png Viva Las Divas 60.png Viva Las Divas 61.png Viva Las Divas 62.png Viva Las Divas 63.png Viva Las Divas 64.png Viva Las Divas 65.png Viva Las Divas 66.png Viva Las Divas 67.png Viva Las Divas 68.png Viva Las Divas 69.png Viva Las Divas 70.png Viva Las Divas 71.png Viva Las Divas 72.png Viva Las Divas 73.png Viva Las Divas 74.png Viva Las Divas 75.png Viva Las Divas 76.png Viva Las Divas 77.png Viva Las Divas 78.png Viva Las Divas 79.png Viva Las Divas 80.png Viva Las Divas 81.png Viva Las Divas 82.png Viva Las Divas 83.png External links * Amazon Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases